The Seatbelt Sign Should Be On At All Times
by strayphoenix
Summary: The Xmen are coming back from a mission when they are stranding in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with Emma's and Jean's new born babies. Ch 10 up! Complete! Sequal pending!
1. why the seatbelt sign should be on

Setting: This story is an alternate universe story that takes place after the Phoenix would have been killed by Magneto. Jean and Scott got their marriage together (more or less) after Jean's near death experience. My Dream-Team is the following: Phoenix, Cyclops, Psylocke, Phoenix II (for those of you living under a large rock, that's Rachael), Beast, Emma, and the one-and-only Wolverine. For those of you who are big on details, in this story, the X-Jet has 8 seats instead of 6 (and I suggest you STOP being big on details. Sheesh.) At some points, I might paraphrase the story 'Bad Reputation' by Addie Logan (don't sue me, Addie, please. I'm giving you credit) The babies that will be born throughout the leaghth of the story are mine.

X-men, unfortunatlly,are not mine and never will be (sniff)

* * *

Ch. 1 of "The seatbelt sign should be on at all times"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Logan winced in pain. For someone with enhanced hearing, Emma's screaming was at least three times as loud as it really was. And boy was it loud to begin with.

The fact that he was sitting only a few feet away from her didn't help either.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP? I'M TRYING TO FLY!" Betsy yelled from the pilot's seat.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? SING? I'M GOING INTO BLOODY LABOR!" Emma shouted back at her before she resumed screaming in pain as she had another contraction.

Logan caught the sound of muffled laughter. He turned around to see Rachael; in the seat right behind the passenger's, she was doubled over in laughter with her mouth covered and her face red.

>If you hold it in any longer I think your face will explode> he sent to her.

Rachael's eyes bulged and she ran past Emma to the bathroom at the back of the plane to let out her laughter.

"All right Emma, just push, your going to be fine," Beast said calmly kneeling between his fiancé's legs.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed at him.

"Me?" he asked.

"YES YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME BLOODY PREGNANT! AND NOW I'M HAVING A BLOODY BABY, IN THE BACK OF THE BLOODY X-JET, WHILE IT'S FLYING OVER GOD-KNOWS-WHAT **BLOODY **COUNTRY!"

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT IF WE WERE OVER A COUNTRY, **_ANY_** COUNTRY, I WOULD HAVE LANDED BY NOW?" Psylocke yelled again.

Logan looked out the window to see water. Lots and lots of water.

>Atlantic?> he asked Betsy.

>Very unfortunately, Pacific. And we're right in the center of it>

Logan groaned.

"It's not entirely his fault Emma," Scott said, propping up Emma's head, "you ARE the one who insisted on coming on this mission even though you're on Maternity leave…"

"WHO ASKED YOU ANYTHING?"

Logan looked to the bathroom where, though it was very low (probably due to the fact that Rachael had thrown up a sound-proof TK shield), he heard the unmistakable sound of Rachael Grey-Summers hollering with laughter.

He smirked as he turned his attention to the co-pilot. Jean was looking straight ahead, her grip on the steering wheel loose and relaxed. Scott also turned his attention to the back of his wife's head. He tapped into their re-established rapport. He **_had_** to know what she was thinking.

The first thing he got a whim of was that she was smiling like an idiot.

>God> he heard her think, >Thank you for inflicting upon Emma the pain she has so long deserved. As I promised, I will permently give up alcohol, chocolate, clubs, Doritos's, and fantasizing about Johnny Depp. If this was the devil's doing and not yours, please redirect this thank you message to him courtesy of->

>JEAN!> Scott thought to her.

Scott felt her roll her eyes.

>What?> she asked annoyed.

>HELP HER!>he thought forcefully.

>Why? How much money she's not going to help me when I have my baby?> she asked, stroking her eight month old belly.

Scott was going to say something but was interrupted by Emma's screaming.

Logan clapped his hands over his ears.

"JEAN! JUST RIP IT OUT WITH YOUR TK AND GET IT OVER WITH!" Betsy shouted.

"Why? This is much more fun."

"PLEASE!" a desperate Logan, Hank, Betsy, and Scott shouted at the same time.

"Fine!" she got up from her seat and turned around to head to the back of the plane, still holding on to the steering wheel with her TK.

A sudden jolt of air turbulence had Scott and Hank sprawled on the floor while from the bathroom there was a clang and muttered swears which might have been screams if the bathroom wasn't sound-proof. Logan braced himself against the seat in front of him as Jean grabbed the backs of the two seats closest to her.

"Sorry," Betsy said, not screaming for the fisrt time in over an hour.

Suddenly, Jean's eyes widened in fear.

"Honey," she said in a small voice.

Scott picked himself up of the floor and headed over to his wife.

"What is it?" he asked in an equally small voice.

"My water just broke"

Scott and everyone in the plane just stood there.

"WHAT?" he said, suddenly loosing his cool.

"I…am going…into labor…" she said as she started panting.

Rachael came out of the bathroom. Her eyes stained with dried tears and her face still red.

"Did I hear right?" she asked. "I'm going to be a big sister?"

* * *

Well there you have it. The fist 'bloody' chapter of my first 'bloody' novel, "the seatbelt sign should be on at all times". Love it? hate it? write it! Ch 2 coming soon to a monitor near you :) 


	2. never bother a woman in labor

Hey everybody! Hope you liked chapter 1 of "the seatbelt sign should be on at all times". If you didn't, then tough noogies (raspberry) here's chapter 2 anyway.

If I owned X-Men, I'd be Stan Lee. DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN TO YOU! Oh wait, you can't see me. I could be for all you know…(twilight zone theme music plays)

* * *

Chapter 2 of "the seatbelt sign should be on at all times" called "Never bother a woman in labor"

* * *

Scott Summers did not panic.

He was stubborn, overbearing, and obsessive compulsive but panic was just not something he did.

Oh well. Guess there's a first time for everyone…

"LOGAN! Get her on the floor!" Scott demanded as he felt Jean's knees weaken.

Logan didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately got up and rushed to her side to help. Scott placed her on the floor in the open area at the back of the jet next to Emma.

"But I thought she wasn't due for another month?" Rachael asked as she returned (rather hurriedly) from the bathroom with a damp towel.

"She's not," Hank replied, shifting his attention from Emma to Jean as he checked her pulse and blood pressure the best he could.

"It's OK, Jean. You'll get through this," Scott said as he padded her worried face with the damp towel, "If you could do it in the future for Rachael you can do it now. Right Rachael?" he asked, turning to his alternate-timeline daughter.

Rachael looked as if she wanted the earth to swallow her. Anything but release the information that was asked of her. The young phoenix looked from Scott to Jean to Logan then let out a nervous chuckle.

"Actually, my birth was a funny story. See…"

Emma reminded everyone of her presence by screaming in pain.

Hank immediately spun around to tend to Emma.

"My bad," he said resuming the hold on her hand.

"YES! IT **_IS _**YOUR BAD!" she shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jean yelled as she had her first contraction.

"Jean? Are you all right?" Scott asked.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M ALL RIGHT?" she yelled at him.

"Mood swing," Logan muttered in his ear.

"THIS IS YOUR DOING SCOTT SUMMERS!" she yelled accusingly.

"MY doing? Does 'I bet you $20 I can make love to you better than Emma' ring any bells?"

The plane went silent.

Jean opened her mouth in shock.

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!"

She looked of the side with an annoyed look and muttered, "I bet you _$35_…"

Emma glared daggers at her and kicked her telepathically.

She yelped and kicked her back.

They were about to go full out when both were interrupted by simultaneous contractions. The screams that ensued shook the plane.

"THAT'S IT!" a certain royally pissed purple haired mutant yelled from the cock pit, "I AM BRINGING THIS THING DOWN EVEN IF WE HAVE TO LAND ON FREE WILLY HIMSELF!"

Betsy flipped a few controls and the Jet began to descend a little faster that it was supposed to.

"BETSY!" Logan yelled, catching the mistake instantly.

Jean made an attempt to flip the switches back with her TK but when another contraction tensed her body, she lost control.

All the electronics in the jet exploded at the same time and the plane started a spiral turn toward the huge ocean below.

"Damn"


	3. a perfect substitute for a landing dock

Thanx everybody for the reviews! I was so happy, I was bouncing off the walls without consuming sugar! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to my cat, Willie. Thanks for walking all over the keyboard while I'm typing. :-Þ

X-Men are not mine. Nor are they my cat's.

* * *

Ch. 3 of "The seatbelt sign should be on at all times" called "A Perfect Substitute for a Landing Dock"

* * *

Rachel came to with a horrible pain in her head. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was an oncoming ocean.

Oh yeah. And that everyone was screaming like kindergarteners.

She had tried to steady the plane with her TK but the speed was just too great. She had succeeded in slightly slowing it down but passed out just before impact.

Now, she rubbed her aching forehead in pain and exhaustion.

That's when she noticed was that there was about a half inch of water along the entire floor of the plane. She ran a gloved hand through her hair. When she pulled it back, her yellow glove was stained blood red.

A strong hand gripped her shoulder.

"Hey. You all right?"

Logan's gruff voice rang through her head giving her a headache.

"Fine," she muttered, still massaging her head. Suddenly she remembered the cause of their crash.

"OH MY GOD! IS MOM ALL RIGHT?"

"She's fine. She's on the roof."

Without a second thought, Rachel was out the door and levitating herself up to the roof of the flooded jet.

Logan smirked before muttering sarcastically, "Emma? Oh she's fine too. Thanks for asking"

Once she landed on the hood she surveyed the scene in front of her. The front glass of the jet was completely shattered and a section of the roof was dented. Jean and Scott were whispering something to each other. Jean held a bundle in her arms wrapped in an official X-Men jacket.

She looked around and saw Emma and Hank on the other side of the plane also whispering but slightly more forcefully. A similar blanket was in Emma's arms.

Betsy was nowhere to be seen.

"Rachel!" Jean called her over.

Rachel ran over.

"Are you all right? How's the baby? What happened?"

"Yes. Fine. Miracle." Scott said with a smile.

She noticed in her reflection in Scott's visor that she had a slash along her left cheek

"Jessica owes you her life," Jean said, slightly tilting the blanket so that Rachel could see.

The baby had been cleaned up and was a spitting image of Scott. There was a lot of brown hair on the baby's head and as she slowly blinked her eyes opened, she saw that Jessica had dark brown eyes like Cyclops used to have.

She yawned and snuggled back into her mother.

"Rachel…"

Rachel looked at her father.

"I'm in the mood to hear that funny story of your birth," he saidrather coldly.

She let out another nervous chuckle.

"Well…when I was born…mom sort of…you know…he he…telekenetically blacked out Westchester for a week and a half," she responded.

"Poor you" Emma said as she and Hank walked over to where they were. In contrast to Jean and Scott's baby, Hank and Emma's baby was chubby like and had a small patch of blue hair on her head. But she had Emma's eyes. Crystal blue eyes that were currently closed.

"Did you two finally decide on a name?" Jean said with mock curiosity.

"In fact we did," Hank said, "say 'hi' to Emily McCoy"

"Emily _Frost_-McCoy," Emma corrected.

Rachel giggled.

"How'd you get to that?" Logan asked as he lifted himself to the roof of the X-Jet.

"I thought of the name because of Emily Dickens," he said with a proud smile.

Everyone looked to Emma for her explanation.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's the closest it gets to Emma Jr."

Suddenly Betsy came out of the water, gasping for breath. Rachel and Logan went to help pull her up.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the two sets of new parents came to the edge of the jet.

"That…" she gasped, "that…you and Jean…should never…have another…child"

"Why?"

"Because…Jean has blown…every…single…electronic device…on this heap."

"Everything?" Hank asked slightly shocked.

"Everything…**_and _**the coffee…maker."

All the X-Men groaned.

They were stranded in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, with two newborn babies, and no coffee.

"Did you find out what's holding us up?"

"Yeah," she said as she was helped to her feet, "we're…on top of…a sort of…under ground…island"

"Miracles do happen," Scott said as he threw an arm around Jean's shoulders for a side-ways hug.

"Indeed they do," Jean said resting her head on his chest.

"Oh...please," Betsy muttered under her breath.

* * *

In case you were wondering, here's how I got to naming Jean's baby: I think "jean" then I think "phoenix" then I think "dark phoenix" then I think "Shi'ar called her the chaos bringer; _dark angel_" then I think "hey! That's a TV show" then I think "that's the show with _Jessica _Alba" then I think "don't I have homework to do? Oh well…" then I think "Jessica would be a great name for Jean's baby!"

Teaser: Will the X-Men ever be rescued? Is anyone looking for them? How will they endure? How will Psylocke survive without her coffee? Tune in next time on "The Seatbelt Sign Should Be On At All Times" (sound echos)!


	4. blame it on the ozone

Dear reviewers, I wasn't planning on adding Romy into the fic because I believe that if there are too many characters, I have to divide the spotlight too much. But now that some fans have brought it up, I say "why not?"

There will be mention of Romy in this chapter as well as Loro, and Betsy/Warren (do you call that Watsy?). For Romy fans, I solemnly swear on the first ever printed issue of X-men (practically my bible) that they will have a cameo in later chapters.

* * *

X-Men are not mine, the Pacific Ocean is not mine, and the Earth is not mine 

…yet.

* * *

Ch. 4 of "the seatbelt sign should be on at all times" called "Blame It On the Ozone" 

(sorry it took so long to come out. I was on vacation)

* * *

"NO WAY!" 

"Emma, you have to!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE COST ME?"

Jean staggered out to the roof of the jet.

_More yelling _she thought. _Yipee._

She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of the baby. The lack of coffee only worsened her mood.

"I CAN'T BREAST FEED! IT'LL COMPLETELY RUIN MY SURGERY!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO THEN? ASK THE FISH IF THEY HAVE ANY BABY FORMULA?"

Jean walked/stumbled away from where Emma and Hank were yelling at each other. Baby Emily was crying in Hank's arms.

The only other person up was Scott who was sitting at the front of the jet staring out into the horizon.

_North_ she thought with a smile. _He always looks north._

He caught her thought and returned her smile.

"I'm somehow always hoping to see Alaska on the horizon."

"Home is where the heart is they say," she quoted walking up to him and sitting down.

"Well 'they' need to get 'their' heads examined because my heart's right here." He turned and gave Jean a wonderfully romantic kiss.

She sighed dreamily.

"How long have you been up?"

"As long as they," he jerked his head in Emma and Hank's direction, "have been at it"

"And just how long have they been at it?"

Scott looked up at the sun. Scott had brought along his electronic watch so it had been blown with everything else.

"I'd say maybe 2 hours"

She linked her arm with his and groaned.

"Why is everyone having marriage problems?"

"I think it might be the ozone"

She gave him a weird look.

"It's been blamed for everything else, why not marriage problems?" he said with an innocent shrug.

She disregarded his comment and continued.

"I mean, Rouge and Remy have been yelling at each other for the past few weeks, Warren and Betsy hardly spend time together, I can almost swear that Ororo only went back to Africa to avoid Logan's proposal of adopting X23, now this with Hank and Emma having a baby two weeks before their wedding and…"

Scott held a finger up to her lips and with a defeated sigh, she shushed.

Then he laughed.

"Jean, Rouge and Remy have been yelling at each other because Remy claims she almost killed him with her food when the fact is that Kitty had cooked what he ate. Bets and War aren't seeing each other lately because Warren's parents are visiting from Europe and he has to spend time with them. And Ororo's not running away from Logan you paranoid red-head. She's on a private surveillance mission that **_I_** sent her on."

"And Hank and Emma?" she asked, grinning playfully as she looked up into his eyes.

"Nothing wrong with them," then he added with a whisper, "they're always like that."

Jean barked out a laugh and then almost as suddenly, her face became straight again.

"And us?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Scott looked over at Emma then back at Jean.

"I'm a $#$#ing S.O.B. and I don't deserve your love after what I did to you?" he tried.

She gave him a half smile then snuggled into his arm.

"Damn right. But you're my $#$#ing S.O.B. and you'd better never make me regret taking you back."

Scott kissed the crown of her head.

"Most definitely the ozone" he said, smiling into her hair.

* * *

This was originally supposed to be part of the next chapter but it took up a little more space than I thought it would. Hope you like it anyway. If there are people out there like my friends who think Scott should burn in a thousand hells for what he did to Jean and doesn't deserve to have her back, please don't stop reading because of this chapter. I guarantee the best is yet to come. 

For the rest of ya'll, JOTT FOREVER!

* * *

Next time on "the seatbelt sign should be on at all times" 

"_Are you gonna be a destructor of worlds just like your mom?" Logan cooed._

"_Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you-"_

_Jean smacked him upside the head._

"_DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!"_


	5. SOS Save Our Sanity

Dear fans, sorry this took two weeks to come out. I was grounded and had finals :-P. Here's Ch 5 and as forgiveness for my lateness, this chapter is xtra long and I will be starting a new story next week based on the song 'Down Poison' by 3 Doors Down. Enjoy! (sorry again)

* * *

I own a little clown car,

I own 6 evil henchmen,

I own an old plate of Mac n' Cheese,

Yet I don't own the X-Men.

(but I wouldn't mind trading in that plate of Mac n' Cheese. Yuck)

* * *

Ch. 5 of "the seatbelt sign should be on at all times" called "S.O.S. –Save Our Sanity"

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something blue and furry…"

"It's me" said Beast with a flat tone.

"OK" said Rachel a little disheartened. Then she perked up and tried again.

"I spy with my little eye something white and fluffy…"

"A cloud" Emma said in the same flat tone of her fiancé.

She prodded her head on her hands, a pout painted across her face.

"You guys really take the fun out of this game, you know that?"

"There was fun there to begin with?" Betsy asked.

"Maybe when I was five," said Logan.

"You remember when you were five?" asked Hank.

"You don't?" asked Emma.

"Are we playing 20 Questions?" asked Rachel slightly bouncing up and down. The lack of coffee had reduced her personality to that of a seven year old.

In fact, the lack of coffee was having dire effects on almost everybody. Besides Rachel's childhood persona, Emma was showing all the emotions of a pencil sharpener, betsy got annoyed at the slightest thing, Jean was on a hair-pin trigger (she could go from normal to pissed-as-hellfire in less than 2 seconds), and poor Scott, who was suffering the most, had become extremely obsessive compulsive.

Logan and Hank were the only two that were unaffected by the lack of coffee. Logan didn't mind the cup of coffee every morning but his healing factor prevented him from developing a tolerance. Hank, just by pure luck, hadn't succumbed to the insanity yet.

Logan sat in the circle of sitting X-Men all arguing over Rachel's ideas of entertainment.

"Oh, I know! We can play Random Things!"

All the other older X-Men gave her a puzzled look.

"You're gonna have to fill in the generation gap, sweetheart" Scott commented.

Scott, having given into the OCD, looked very weird. He had ripped and torn at his uniform so that it was symmetrical on both sides. His hair was combed back and he had a pack of wipes in his belt. He'd even asked Rachel if he could slash her other cheek so that her face didn't look so "one-sided". He was currently adjusting Jean's necklace which he found 'off-center'.

Jean pulled away from his hands.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" she snapped shoving him away with TK. She was using her hands to hold up Jessica who was breast feeding.

"Random Things," Rachel began explaining in the imitation of a college professor, "is an ancient game that used to be played by the gods and the richest of kings."

Hank looked perplexed.

"Are you sure? I've never heard of it before."

"Well, it's not really that fascinating," Rachel admitted. "It's a game the narrator made up in seventh grade"

Narrator? (cough, cough) Who is this "narrator" of which you speak?

(cricket chirps)

On with the **_story_**…

"Right. So anyway what you do is you go around in a circle and say something completely random within five seconds. It has to have nothing to do with what the person before you said or what you said last turn."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Emma commented.

"Yeah, well you're the stupidestest thing I've ever heard" Rachel shot back. Then she followed up with a raspberry.

"Yeah? Well, you're ugly"

Rachel was very hurt. Her lower lip trembled and a tear slipped down her check. Then she sucked it up and proceeded to tell on Emma.

"Daddy, Emma said I was ugly" she said with a sniff.

"You're not ugly, honey" Scott said offhandedly. He was trying to clean off a scratch on the Jet.

Logan, who was getting quite bored, popped his claws. Then he sheathed them. Then he popped them so that it sounded like the _tick-tock _of a clock.

_Sninkt. Snakt. Snikt. Snakt. Sninkt. Snakt. Snikt. Snakt. Sninkt. Snakt. Snikt. Snakt. _

He tried to pop again but was stopped by a telekinetic hand on his wrist.

He looked up to meet Betsy's pissed face.

"Knock. It. Off."

He smirked and popped his claws again with another _Snikt._

Psylocke buried her face in her hands, a gesture that clearly said _I can't take it anymore._

She then threw her head and arms back and proceeded to shout to the heavens,

"WHY? NINE BLOODY DAYS OF THIS! I BEG OF YOU, WHY?"

"Apparently, this is what God does when the cable's out," Hank said, running a paw through his hair, "he torments us"

"Shouldn't somebody be looking for us? I mean, we **_have_** been missing for nine days already" Emma said, eager to change the subject.

"They have no excuse to look," Scott stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He made the gesture to try and fix Jean's necklace again but stopped abruptly when she shot him a _'Do it and the professor will never find your remains' _look.

Rachel looked up from where she had been softly crying. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," he said as he turned his attention to a sleeping Emily's ragged blanket, "is that they aren't looking for us because we weren't supposed to be done with that mission so fast. We aren't due home for another two weeks."

He looked up from fixing Emily's blanket to see six glaring set of eyes.

"Do you mean to say, that we could be stuck out here for another two weeks, or longer, before they send out a search team?" Emma asked in a not-so-controlled rage.

"Well, not necessarily. I've been sending up an optic flare every day."

"Hasn't anyone tried telepathy?" Logan asked.

"THAT'S THE FIRST THING WE TRIED!" Jean barked at him.

"And how did that go?"

Jean was about to respond with '_HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT WENT?' _when Betsy cut in.

"When Jean blew the electronics on our jet, she also blew our mini-Cerebra. Apparently when the electronics touched water, it fried it even worse so it's now having the reverse effect on us, diminishing our telepathy instead of amplifying it."

Before anyone could say anything else, Jessica began to cry.

Jean's mood temporarily swung back to normal as she whispered to try and quiet the baby.

"There, there. Mommy's here."

She kissed Jessica's forehead and then gave the baby to Logan (quite forcefully, I might add) then stood up and headed towards the door to the inside of the X-Jet.

"I'm going to go get her another blanket for Jessie."

She gave them a death glare.

"You'd better not need me"

When she disappeared, Emily took the hint from Jessica and began to cry as well.

"Ah, flamin' Phoenix" Rachel swore.

Logan stood up and tossed the baby into the air.

Jessica smiled, still incapable of giggling or laughing.

He smiled back.

"Are you going to be a destructor of worlds just like your mom?" Logan cooed.

"Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you-"

Jean smacked him upside the head.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!"

She took the baby from Logan's arms so he could rub his head in pain.

Psylocke rolled her eyes and Rachel giggled.

Jean turned away from them to wrap up Jessica. Then she whispered so only Jessica could hear, "You're not going to be a destructor of worlds like me or Rachel, are you?" Then she added in a small prayer, "Please don't let her be like me"

Emma took her baby from Hank and began to try to calm her as well.

Scott was fidgeting with something on his shirt. He looked back at his wife who had rejoined the group, still looking at her necklace. "Honey, please just let me…"

"NO!" she barked. Then she added in a desperate mutter, "Someone make him stop!"

"What do you want us to do?" Emma said coldly. "He's YOUR husband."

"No thanks to you" she said under her breath. Unfortunately, Emma heard.

"Excuse me?" she said, handing a now calm Emily to Hank. "What did you say? Are you insinuating something?"

"You're damn right I'm insinuating something" Jean handed Jessica to Scott and began walking toward Emma.

"Um, girls…?" Logan began but it was useless. They were too far gone in their insanity.

"I'm insinuating that despite the fact that Scott is **_married_**, to **_me_**, you had a stupid crush on him and tried to break us up by sleeping with him."

"I'll have you know, Ms. Goddess, that your husband didn't really put up much of a fight. And you interrupted us so we didn't get to-"

Emma never finished. She couldn't thanks to the fact that Jean had delivered a beautiful right hook to Emma's nose that knocked the holy Shi'ar out of her.

Emma tumbled backwards and her head fell into the water, her broken, bloodied nose stinging from the salt water. Despite her condition, her anger got the better of her. She jumped to her feet and swung wildly but found herself restrained by her fiancé. Hank and Betsy were keeping her arms behind her back while Scott and Rachel were tending to Jean, also subduing her while Logan stood in the middle holding both babies.

"THAT'S **_MRS_**. GODDESS TO YOU!" Jean shouted at Emma.

"ENOUGH!" Logan yelled causing Jean and Emma to stop struggling and the others to stare at him disbelievingly.

"We have bigger problems than an insane cat-fight"

"Bigger like what?" Betsy inquired, not letting go of Emma for fear of her going for Jean again.

Logan jerked his head in the direction of the water. A huge pool of Emma's blood was in the water.

"Bigger like that," Logan pointed out as his keen vision picked up a couple of large fins on the horizon.

* * *

Just so you know Random Things is in fact a real game. To go online and play it with other people, click here .

A random fact is that I customize all my swear words to accommodate X-Men. 'Flaming Phoenix' and 'Holy Shi'ar' are mine.

Ch. 6 coming right at you in a few.


	6. Jaws Theme Swimming

Sorry this took long to update. I had thousands of graduation related things to do and I wanted to wait a while for dramatic effect but now that my summer has started, I have more time to write if writer's block doesn't find me.

The website for Random Things (since it didn't come out) is There's a chat-room to play with other people.

* * *

I have created a holiday! May 28 is unofficially X-Men Appreciation Day according to me! This day is to be spent reading X-Men comics, watching X-Men or X-Men Evolution episodes, playing X-Men charades, watching the movies, and reading X-Men fanfiction. I would have posted this then but I had a bunch of friends over to celebrate and couldn't find time.

* * *

I'm not one for answering reviews but there were some questions that just had to be answered. If you didn't ask them, read anyway. They might be questions you have and just are too lazy to ask in a review. 

**Wen1: **The necklace isn't really important but Scott thinks that it's a huge issue that it's off center. Obsessive compulsive people have to have everything perfect, right down to the last millimeter. Jean's just super cranky. I personally don't like anyone touching me when I'm cranky. As for the food? C'mon! Logan and Hank are on the plane. Their fridge is obviously stuffed (40 of its contents being Canadian beer)

**jenskott: **Yes, Emma has started breast feedingbut only on the grounds that Beast pays for her next surgery. (I swear, if you stab that woman she'll bleed plastic)

**Lavender Gaia: **If you remember, in Ch. 3, Rachel runs a hand through her hair to find it bloody. She's suffering from head injuries so any large use of telekinesis or telepathy is going to result badly (more on that in this chapter)

**beyondthebatman**: Yes it has been changed.

* * *

The title of this chapter is the name of a song by Brand New. There is a certain verse in it that reminds me of the Emma/Scott/Jean crisis. It says, _"And I've seen what happens to the wicked and proud when they decide to try and take on the throne for the crown"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **If I had the power to own X-Men, I would also own James Marsden (Cyclops), Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), and Shawn Ashmore (Iceman) in tight leather pants (mee-ow).

* * *

Ch. 6 of "The seatbelt sign should be on at all times" called "Jaws Theme Swimming"

* * *

"Are those fins?" Rachel asked Logan as the X-men looked off in the direction that he was pointing. 

"No, they're ducks" Emma said sarcastically as she shrugged off Hank and Betsy and took her baby from Logan, still glaring at Jean who glared back equally as hard.

"Really?" she inquired in a curious baby voice.

"No, Rae. They're fins all right" Scott said as he squinted in the general area Logan had indicated. Rachel whimpered and hid behind Jean who had also shrugged off her captors and was looking nonchalantly at the fast approaching fins. She carefully levitated baby Jessica over to where she was to land her gently in her arms.

"How long until they get here?" asked Betsy who wasn't that awesome when it came to the fearless Creatures of the Deep.

"Well," Hank pondered, "judging by the speed and presumed body mass, judging by their fins, I'd say…"

But he didn't get to say as the Jet was suddenly rammed from the opposite direction, sending the seven X-Men and two infants sprawling into the water.

Jean immediately levitated herself and Emma out of the water before they even fell completely into it. She levitated them back onto the hood of the jet and then went to pluck out the others muttering as she past Emma to not get any ideas; that she did it for the babies.

Rachel also made an attempt to levitate herself and the others out of the water but stopped abruptly as she screamed and dropped back to the water.

"Rachel!" Logan called out. He grabbed her by the hair to pull her head back before she drowned in the water. He held her tightly as Jean levitated them out of the water. Once they were back on the jet, he laid her carefully on the deck. She had passed out.

Betsy ran over to the side of the Jet where they had been rammed, psychic blades ready. She saw the tips of a fin disappear into the shadow of the Jet in the water.

"**_How_** long until they get here?" she asked sarcastically. Hank just gave her the _shut up _look and shook the water out of his fur like a dog.

Cyclops went over to where Rachel was lying with Logan watching over her protectively. He gently stroked the side of her face and noticed the pool of blood that had formed underneath her head that leaked into the ocean.

"Just what we needed…" he murmured.

When another slam rocked the boat, the X-Men were ready. As if reverting to the natural instinct to protect the children and injured, Scott, Logan, Betsy, and Hank formed a circle around Emma, Jean and the unconscious Rachel. Scott fired several optic blasts into the water while Betsy threw psychic blades. Logan and Hank held their ground due to the fact that if they fought, they would get more blood into the water.

Shark blood or theirs.

As it turns out, the sharks currently attacking weren't the ones that they saw first. That was a whole new pack that had just arrived at the Jet. They slowly circled the aircraft, dodging optic blasts and psychic blades.

>Jean! Can't you telepathically tell the sharks to take a hike?>

>Scott, we've been through this. Telepathy with animal minds isn't the same with human minds for the sole reason that animals HAVE NO MINDS! They run completely on instinct with little to no free will of their own>

>Thanks for the biology lesson, Jean> Emma said cutting in to their conversation. >Care to contribute to the 'Keeping Us Alive' Fund?>

"Happily" she said. She put a TK shield up around the jet which startled the sharks but didn't stop them from coming.

What did stop them from coming was much more unexpected.

"Gah!" spoke the infant known as Emily.

The sharks stopped their attempts at ramming Jean's shield.

The X-Menshot bewildered looksat Emily and her mother.

"Gah!" Emily repeated, her small blue eyes on the sharks' cold black ones.

They went under water.

She smiled a toothless grin and swayed her right arm slightly.

A single shark swam upwards, broke the water's surface, jumped up in the air and _flipped._

Two other sharks joined in with cork roll turns and another one did a back flip.

The X-Men stared blankly at the sharks-turned-dolphins while they continued to perform their acrobatics.

"Gah!" she squealed, obviously pleased with herself.

"Telepathy with animals?" Logan inquired, still looking at the sharks.

"Actually, I think it's the ability to control animal instincts" replied Hank, always the scientist.

Emily moved her arms again and the sharks all jumped at the same time.

Jessica looked over to where Emily was and then turned her head the other direction to snuggle back into her mother.

'Show off' she seemed to say.

* * *

It's a bit shortI know butI already have the rest of the story in my head. It gets good. I just have to fill in the small spaces in between the big parts. No more long periods of waiting. 

Till next chapter, Stray


	7. Fire in the Sky

I'm gonna be going on vacation soon. I'll be back in a week. i try to get Ch. 8 out by then.

* * *

I'd like to give a shout out to **eatingworms, beyondthebatman, iknowthestrayphoenix **(Please change your name, Patman. It sounds like you're a stalker or something), and **quote-the-raven** on fictionpresswho are my good friends on the computer and in life. Rock On, Guys! **

* * *

Goblyn-Queen:** Rachel is like 20-25 years old to me. I'm not sure about how old she is in the comics (the X-Men seem to be immortal) 

**jenskott: **Jean doesn't fly inland for 3 reason: 1-She doesn't trust Scott and Emma alone, 2-she'd have to take the baby with her and that would wear her down, and 3-if she did, I'd have no story!

**Wen1**: After your review, I did some research and found that you are right and animals do have minds (sorry). I will correct it in this chapter. In comics, the telepaths can't read animal minds so I guess it's because their minds are not as advanced as ours. Thanks for the correction. It tells me you were paying attention. :)

**Telepathic Angel: **'The X-Men Theme Song' took me about five minutes to come up with the rhyming. Like I said in my summary, I wrote it at 2 in the morning. My best and greatest ideas come to me right before I go to sleep. The ideas for 'Down Poison' and 'The seatbelt…' came to me at night too. Oddly enough, the idea for 'In the Dark' came to me while I was in the shower; then I went to sleep. The little rhyme in the earlier chapter took me about 2 minutes. What can I say? I'm a natural poet. D

* * *

strayphoenix is to X-Men like fake boobs are to Pamela Anderson. (No offense intended to Pamela fans) For those of you who suck at analogies, I don't own them.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT!_** When this story is **_finished_**, which will only be a few more chapters, I will **_officially post it under X-Men_** instead of X-Men: Evolution (where it's supposed to be.)

* * *

Chapter 7 of "the seatbelt sign should be on at all times" called "Fire in the Sky"

* * *

"So, Fearless Leader, any ideas how to get back home?"

Scott looked up from where he was viciously scrubbing at a blood stain in the hood of the Jet to the sound of Betsy's voice and smirked.

"What? You wanna leave already? Are you not having fun?"

"Of course I'm having fun!" she yelled in a mildly psychotic way, "There's nothing else I'd rather be doing right now than be sitting on the roof of the X-Jet for the eleventh day straight, in the middle of the Ocean with two infants who have the capability of being quiet for the maximum of 20 seconds, a sociopath who believes that we can survive the rest of our lives on a dozen bottles of Canadian beer, because that's all we have left to eat and/or drink by the way,…"

Logan looked up when he heard the comment about himself. He shrugged it off and took another long drag on his beer bottle.

"…a mad scientist who somehow finds it important to find the circumference ofa strand of seaweed…"

Hank had indeed succumbed to the insanity and was scratching down calculations with his nails on the hood of the Jet. A small strip of seaweed was lying motionlessly in front of him, enjoying the attention.

"…a child…"

She waved a hand in Rachel's direction. She was tickling the underside of one of the sharks who had flopped on deck and cooing at it.

"…two women who look like their going to pounce on each other at any given moment…"

Jean and Emma were both breast feeding their babies at opposite ends of the Jet with their backs facing each other.

"…and someone who's suffering from OCD!"

"Hey" Scott said in an offended tone while standing up, "I am not suffering from…oh dammit, missed a spot!" he crouched again and resumed scrubbing the stain.

She groaned.

"Canadian beer from the sociopath?"

The purple haired mutant looked over to where Logan was sitting and offering her a beer.

"I don't drink much…" she admitted.

"Oh, that's right" he said cleverly "you're the type that drowns out her sorrow with sex instead of alcohol"

She glared daggers at him before yanking the bottle from his hand with her TK, opening it the same way and chugging it down.

"Who's a cute sharkey warkey?" Rachel cooed at the shark while tickling it playfully. "I'm gonna call you Oscar. Can I keep him, daddy? Can I? Can I?"

"What is that thing still doing here anyway?" Emma asked slightly disgusted. "The others left after Emily fell asleep and lost control of them. Why did this one stay behind?"

"By the scent, I'd say that this shark was the youngest of the pack. Its mind was probably feebler than the others so Emily's influence on him could last longer or be permanent" hypothesized Logan.

"Animals don't have flamin' minds!" Jean explained in frustration. "They run on instinct! She could have confused his instinct with that of a dolphin but there is no mind in there! If there was, a telepath would be able to read it!"

"Actually…" Hank said, "animals do have minds. They're just aren't strong enough to be read by a telepathic mind."

"Wow. Miss Goddess can be wrong"

Jean's hair caught on fire as she stood up and began to make her way towards Emma.

She growled, "I told you not to call me that you…"

"Wait" Scott said. He jumped to his feet. "That's it!"

The X-Men exchanged glances.

"What's it, honey?" asked Jean as she dropped her Phoenix appearance and began to walk, not to Emma, but over to Scott.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly in his excitement.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before! It's all…wait, you have a spot right there…"

He went to wipe the stain in her costume but he swatted his hand away.

"What's it?" she repeated.

"You Jean. Your Phoenix powers. They're not telepathic so our mini-Cerebro can't mute them out and they produce a huge peak of psychic energy that is sure to set off sirens at the Institute! They'll find our location, notice that it's in the middle of the Pacific, know something is wrong and come get us!"

The mutants got up and walked over from wherever they were to gather around Jean and Scott, hope is their eyes. Jean bit her lip, looked over to Hank who shrugged and then looked down at the floor.

"That's not going to work"

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" asked a shocked, disbelieving, and frustrated Betsy.

"Because…" said Jean, regret in her voice, "because I asked Hank to help me set up Cerebra so that the alarm wouldn't go off when I used my Phoenix powers. And before you tar and feather me, it's because every time I would use my powers while on a mission, the thing would go off and everyone would think it was another apocalypse for no reason."

"But it's not entirely that simple, right?" inquired Rachel in an almost desperate voice. "You must have put in some feature in case you went Dark Phoenix again, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then just go to Dark Phoenix power levels and Scott's plan will still work" suggested Emma.

"If I went to Dark Phoenix power levels, I would become Dark Phoenix and all that rescue team would be doing is fishing dead bodies out of the water."

The friends shivered at the thought of another Dark Phoenix incident.

"I may not be that good at measuring infinity," Logan started, "but what if both Jeannie and Rachel manifested at the same time. Would that create enough psychic energy to set off Cerebra?"

The mother and daughter looked at each other and then at the sky.

"It's worth a shot" said Rachel.

"What do we have to loose, right?"

Just at that moment, Jessica finished breast feeding and started crying.

"Scott could you…?"

"No problem" he smiled warmly and took the baby from his wife, jostling her up and down in an effort to calm her.

Jean and Rachel stood back to back and grabbed each other's hands. Closing their eyes and concentrating, they both called upon the incredible power of the Phoenix that resided in them and they flared up, creating a humongous bird of fire between the both of them.

The onlookers took a step back and marveled at the phenomenon that was a Phoenix Manifestation.Oscar the shark dove under water to hide himself from the blinding Phoenix light.

Jessicaintensified her crying at the sight of the large fire bird and stretched out her tiny arms towards her mother which she instinctively trusted to protect her.

Jean smiled at her daughter.

"Not right now, Jessie. Mommy's…"

She trailed off as she caught sight of something. It wasn't something completely new; she had noticed it before but she had just thought it was a cut or a birthmark. But now, as her daughter's tiny left palm stretched towards her, she could distinctly make out the shape of the Phoenix symbol. And as the light from the sun touched it, it glowed a fiery red.

"She's just like me" Jean whispered sadly, with the slightest tint of pride in her voice.

"C'mere, Jessie" she called, levitating her daughter to her. She dropped Rachel's hands but kept up the bird of prey. Jessica Summers floated into the arms of her mother and immediately stopped crying. Her palm began glowing brighter as she snuggled into Jean's warm chest.

To the watching X-Men, the Phoenix grew about an inch, two at the most. No huge deal for them.

But miles and miles away, at least six different sirens were going off at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngster's where our fearless leader's fearless little brother was forming his own team of X-Men consisting of Rouge, Remy, Polaris, Iceman and himself.

"What's the emergency?" asked Remy as he tried to pull up his fly inconspicuously as his fiancé-until-I-can-get-enough-money-to-pay-for-a-wedding, Rouge, fixed her messed up hair. Alex didn't even need to ask.

"Apparently, the Cuckoos in Cerebra have picked up a huge energy spike somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. A closer examination also picked up other energy signatures that happen to be our X-Men."

"Aren't they supposed to be on a mission?" asked Iceman.

"Well…"

"Wait, Ah even have a bigger question. What was the huge energy spike?" this time the question came from Rouge.

"Cerebra registers it as a Phoenix manifestation"

His teammates gave him 'So what?' looks.

"Cerebra registers it as a Phoenix manifestation…times three…reaching very close to Dark Phoenix power levels."

"OK. See, now that's a decent excuse to wet your pants" said Gambit.

"I think your pants are already wet enough" said Bobby with a smirk.

Remy and Rouge blushed and with a warning glare at Iceman, turned their attention back to the matter at hand.

"So, ya'll think they're in danger?"

"No" quipped Lorna, "they're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with Dark Phoenix because they want to be."

"Hey, no one said it was Dark Phoenix. I said it was close to Dark Phoenix"

"Yeah. And you also said it was times three. There's only Jean and Rachel with Phoenix powers. Whose number three?"

"Someone from the Summers bloodline who undoubtedly has Phoenix blood in their veins?" suggested Kurt as he entered the War Room.

"What do you mean, Nightcrawler?"

"Jean was pregnant when she left, right?"

Havoc's team of X-Men glanced at each other.

"If that's the case, we'd better get moving" said their leader as he stood up.

"I'm going with you" said the blue mutant firmly.

"And why would you want to go with us?" asked Havoc as he and his team headed for the hanger where they kept the X-Copter. He already knew the answer but he just wanted to see what lame excuse Kurt came up with this time.

"If the X-Men are in trouble, you guys might need a teleporter" he said casually, having rehearsed apparently.

"In case you didn't understand that," said Iceman, with a tease in his voice, "he said 'I want to go because my girlfriend is there and I want to do the knight in shining armor routine to impress her'"

Kurt glared at the Popsicle.

"Rachel isn't my girlfriend" then as a after though, added "…yet"

"I think by the fifth date you're already a considered a couple" said Rouge from experience, "and you guys have done eleven dates, three sleepovers (much to ol' One-Eye's disapproval) and many, many kisses."

Kurt sighed, and then chuckled.

"You know me too well, sis. For your own good and mine" he said. He was the last one to enter as the X-Copter took off towards the Pacific.

* * *

I have a question for all you fans of the comics out there. Currently, in comics, there are three core X-Men teams: Astonishing X-Men, Uncanny X-Men, and X-Men. They all go to different places, do different things and stay for different amounts of time yet they all use the One and Only X-Jet as their means of transportation. How the Flamin' Phoenix does that work out? 1 jet ÷ 3 teams impossible? Send your explanations in your reviews. 

Huzzah!


	8. Of Havoc and Helicopters

I am back from vacation and I have a nice tan! Not that you care but I just thought I'd mention it.

**

* * *

Lavender Gaia:** Thanks for the info on Rachel's age. In my story, though, I'm gonna make her in her twenty's because she has to be a certain age to do certain things (cough). 

**jenskott: **I don't think **_I _**could bear the pain of leaving them stranded there any longer. PS: I share your bitterness with the current comics. (raspberry)

**amazing redd phoenix **_and _**Emily: **In my mind, Rachel is between 20 and 25. Kurt is around that age; like 23 to 28. But in the comics, the X-Men neither age nor mention any birthdays.

**Rogue14: **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! (hides behind Jean) Jean: "What are you doing? Get off me! Get back to that computer!"

* * *

I have assessed all your comments on my question and have come up with a conclusion: Joe Quesada has no idea what he's doing and Marvel screwed up. Thanks for your comments. :)

* * *

X-Men are not mine and the X-Copter belongs to Evolution. (and between you and me, if I had a helicopter, I'd come up with a better name for it.)

* * *

Chapter 8 of 'the seatbelt sign should be on at all times' called "Of Havoc and Helicopters".

* * *

"Ok girls, you can drop the manifestation" 

Jean and Rachel sighed and dropped the phoenix aura. Jessica smiled her little toothless smile and kept her tiny firebird up. Her hair had streaked itself a fire orange-red that blended well with her chocolate hair. She waved her hands in random directions, causing the flames that glowed around her body to dance with her movements.

Jean entered her youngest daughter's mind and made her drop her phoenix. Jessica looked ready to cry but Jean suggested telepathically that she sleep and she did.

"You guys should rest. If nobody's come by now I don't think they're coming" said Emma with a sigh.

"But it was so perfect. And we were so close!" cried Betsy who was on the verge of tears.

Jean and Rachel dropped to their knees. Scott came to embrace his wife and daughters who welcomed his warmth after keeping their signal up for so long.

Hank kicked a portion of the Jet's tail in frustration which only concluded in a stubbed toe and much pain.

"Don't recommend that" he muttered.

Logan sat back down and resumed drinking his beer.

Betsy screamed threw a telekinetic punch towards the hood of the Jet which ripped a humongous chunk of metal off.

Emma slapped her shoulder.

"What are you doing! Do you want us to sink faster?"

"Sink?" asked Jean.

"Yeah" Scott sighed. "I dove under last night and there's a hole down there. We'll be under water in three days."

Rachel got up and prepared to telekinetically put back the chunk of metal that was ripped off of the Jet but was stopped by Hank's hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're suffering from severe head injuries and we're going to need your part of the manifestation when we try again"

Rachel sighed her understanding and sat back down.

The second her butt touched the floor, Logan was up on his feet; like a dog that had just caught a scent.

"You hear that?" he said frantically, moving his head side to side in an effort to hear the noise better.

"What? What is it?"

"Hank, don't you hear it?"

Henry 'Beast' McCoy stood next to the shorter mutant to see of he could understand what he was hearing.

"I hear it. It sounds like a…" he broke into a wide grin, "…helicopter"

At the word 'helicopter', the X-Men were all on their feet, frantically searching the sky for the aircraft. Sure enough...

"There! I see it!" exclaimed Rachel.

The X-Men zoomed over to where Rachel was pointing. They could clearly identify a tiny black spot in the clouds.

"I'll send up a flare" Scott announced as her removed his visor.

"Yes, because we blend in so well to the humongous Pacific Ocean" quipped Betsy.

Ignoring her comment, Cyclops unleashed an optic blast into the sky.

"I see them!" exclaimed Rogue from the X-Copter.

Havoc had seen them as well and he sped up to reach the stranded X-Men faster. He slowed down as he got closer to the Jet.

At the sight of the unfamiliar object that made such a loud noise, Emily panicked and did the most instinctive thing for a human being: tried to protect herself.

But a Frost's definition of protection is different than most people's.

Emma Frost-McCoy staggered as the infant in her arms suddenly became extremely heavy. When she looked down at her child, her own eyes looked back at her through her reflection on blue diamond skin.

"Um…wow" was the reaction from the infant's father.

Alex 'Havoc' Summers, who was piloting the X-Copter, had quite a different reaction.

"Holy Shi'ar!" he swore as sunlight hit Emily's diamond skin and blinded him completely. He released the controls to cover his eyes as the members of his team did likewise.

With no one to control it, the X-Copter swayed dangerously in the air, close enough to the X-Jet to cause serious damage if it crashed.

Jean flew herself into the air and threw her free hand out in front of her, steadying the helicopter as Emma attempted to telepathically power down her baby.

But Jean was putting so much concentration on keeping the Copter in the air that she didn't notice that her sleeping child was slipping out of her arms until it was almost too late.

She wasted no time in dropping her hold on the X-Copter, grabbing her child safely to her chest, and throwing herself on the Jet below just fast enough to get out of the way of the Copter's tail which swung around and hit the section of air where she was milliseconds before.

After many years of training, the former Marvel Girl knew exactly how to fall if you were trying to soften the blow of an injured victim or, in this case, and infant.

Jean landed with a 'thud' on her back on the hard metal that was the Jet's roof. Though her body had pillowed the fall for her infant, it hadn't saved her from injury. Baby Jessica's delicate head banged violently against her mother's collarbone, where her necklace was. The necklace left a small cut near the infant's right temple, a wound that would not heal as quickly as it looked.

Obviously, Jessica woke up and began crying. Jean wrenched herself up to a sitting position as she cradled the baby. Her back and head throbbed but she could overlook that to comfort her child as she telepathically numbed the pain and calmed her baby.

She managed to focus her eyesight enough to see that the X-Copter was once again under human control.

_Who gave that man his license? Sheesh._

Alex brought the helicopter down to hover next to the partially submerged X-Jet. He opened the hatch to let the X-Men in.

Betsy almost tripped because she was running so fast to get inside the Copter. She bumped into Polaris on her way in. Polaris looked slightly offended by her rudeness but understood her urgency on some degree.

"Well, glad to see that your all alive and well…" she began but didn't get to finish as she found herself jumping out of the way to avoid the stampede of X-Men rushing to the back of the Copter where the recently installed coffee maker was.

Havoc's team watched in amusement as the rescued X-Men fumbled with the coffee machine.

"OK, then" said Rogue as she furrowed her brow in attempts to cover up her smile, "We're homeward bound then?"

There was a unanimous nod from the seven X-Men in the back and the two infants gurgled as if they understood.

The co-pilot, Kurt, kicked the aircraft into gear and sped off toward their home.

* * *

Next time on 'the seatbelt sign should be on at all times': 

"_Ororo! You're home!" exclaimed Logan upon seeing his wife. She was looking at her reflection in the parlor mirror and looked over her shoulder upon hearing her husband's voice._

"_How was Africa? Did you bring me back a souvenir?"_

_The Weather Witch smiled cleverly._

"_Actually……"_

* * *

Don't miss the next chapter. It's when things get interesting… 


	9. Homecoming King

Be sure to check out my newest story, **_The Moonstar Dairies, Dreams of a Stray_**. Thanks to **amazing redd phoenix** for reviewing that.

* * *

Just a quick comment: today I read Uncanny X-Men 460 where Betsy comes back to the mansion from the Savage Land and I just want to congratulate Betsy for her excellent dissing of Emma (Emma, darling! So good to see you! KISS KISS Moved up to the big house, I see. KISS KISS) (…if resurrections are all the rage, shouldn't we be counting down the days until you-know-who comes back from the white hot you-know-where to reclaim her dear old husband? Won't that be fun?)YOU GO BETS!

* * *

X-Men are not mine but the babies are. Actually they belong to their mothers, who belong to Marvel who…You know what I mean!

* * *

Ch. 9 of 'the seatbelt sign should be on at all times' called "Homecoming King"

Why? Read and find out!

* * *

After the rescued X-Men had their coffee and returned to themselves, they were more than eager to go home.

Because the X-Copter was only build for 8, some X-Men found themselves sitting on top of each other and some in the aisle. Rachel sat on Kurt (getting them a glare from Scott every few minutes), Rogue (carefully) on Remy, Jean on Scott, and Emma on Hank while Havoc and Wolverine piloted the craft and Polaris, Psylocke and Iceman sat in the isle. Jessica and Emily slept in the arms of their respective mothers.

"So, how'd you crash?" started Kurt so that they wouldn't have to fly all the way back in silence.

The rescued X-Men looked over at Jean who looked not at all irked by the question

"It was Emma's fault" she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ex-CUSE me? MY fault? I didn't blow every electronic in the Jet with my telekinesis"

"No. You're right. I went into labor because I got up to help you. You're the one who insisted on coming on a mission while on maternity leave."

"You came too!" she shot back.

"I wasn't due for another month!"

Logan gave the helicopter a burst of speed that knocked every one back and shut the two women up.

"Ladies, would you do all of us a favor and NOT fight? It's a bad influence on your children and you're driving us all insane! Without the help of coffee-loss!"

The women glared at each other but stopped talking.

A small beam of light shone through the clouds and into one of the windows of the X-Copter hitting Jessica.

She gurgled and waved her hands in the direction of the sunlight, her phoenix mark began to glow and her body caught on fire.

"Ha!" exclaimed Kurt, "Did I call it or did I call it?"

"So Phoenix blood does run in the family" mused Alex.

"Gime me a second" Jean murmured as she got up and made her way to the back of the Copter.

She grabbed a glove from the spare uniforms compartment (AN/ Considering what they go thru on their missions, if they didn't have this closet, they'd be going home naked. Which isn't so bad if you come to think of it…) and put it on Jessica's hand. The glowing around the baby stopped.

Jean came back to sit with Scott.

"It's sunlight isn't it?" he asked her.

"We have to get her a better fitting glove" she said, ignoring her husband's question. "I don't want her to grow up with Phoenix powers. We'll let her know the truth when it's time, OK? Until then we have to keep this hidden"

Even though Scott didn't like the idea much, he did agree that it was best for their child.

"All right."

"So the Summers baby saves you and the Frost baby almost kills you." said Iceman. "Coincidence? I think not."

"Man, if this is what they're like at almost two weeks, i can't wait to see them when they start dating" laughed Gambit.

The comment earned him a whack from Emma and Jean and glares from Hank and Scott.

The rest of the ride was quiet for the most part. The babies would cry every now and then but other than that everyone was just relaxing, the refugees anxiously waiting for their home to come into view.

When 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York came into view, the rescued X-Men were all ecstatic.

Havoc dropped the teams in the front lawn and took the Copter around to leave it in the hanger.

The X-Men eagerly went inside to be confronted with a very familiar sight.

"Ororo! You're home!" exclaimed Logan upon seeing his wife. She was looking at her reflection in the parlor mirror and looked over her shoulder upon hearing her husband's voice.

"How was Africa? Did you bring me back a souvenir?"

The Weather Witch smiled cleverly.

"Actually……"

She turned around to reveal that she was holding a bundle of blankets.

A bundle of _pink _blankets. That had blue-black hair.

Logan blinked in surprise.

"'Ro…"

Just then Jubilee came in holding an _identical_ pink blanket.

"Hey, Logan! You're home!"

The Canadian man backed himself against the wall. There were _two_ of them?

"Did I smell Logan?"

Everyone turned their attention to X23 who had just walked into the room and was feeding a bottle to another identical pink blanket.

"Hey, guys! Guess what? I'm a big sister!" she announced proudly. She bounced the baby in her arms up and down a little.

"Triplets!" Scott laughed. "Logan, you're fathering triplets!"

He expected a snide comment from Logan but when he got none, he looked over to where the Canadian was.

The Fearless Wolverine had passed out on the floor.

Everyone present blinked in surprise before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"C'mon. Let's go get some smelling salts for Papa Logan" Ororo laughed.

**

* * *

Wen1: I know it's early for their mutations but when both your parents are mutants, I believe mutation comes at birth as are the cases with Rachel, Nightcrawler, and Cable if I'm not mistaken.**

**marvlix:** always happy to have another fan. I stuck Hank with Emma because in Morrison's New X-Men he was always lovey-dovey around her and he was obsessed with fiding her when she shattered. I'm finding nore and more JOTT fans and we have to stick together, especially whith what the comics are doing to scott and emma. Thanx for reviewing and be sure to check out my other works.

**Wen1**, **amazing** **redd** **phoenix**, **marvlix, **and **jenskott**: Congrats to you guys for guessing that the souvenir was a baby. Bet none of you expected it to be triplets did you?

* * *

It's almost over folks. Just one more chapter and **_The seatbelt Sign Should Be on At All Times_**, my first fanfic story, will be over. Be sure to tune in to my other works in progress including **_On the Outside of Eden_** and **_The Moonstar Dairies, Dreams of a Stray_**


	10. Doritos, anyone?

This is the last chapter ladies and gents! Thanks to all the loyal fans and a special thanks to **Lavender Gaia, Wen1, **and **jenskott** for being my first reviewers ever!

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I had surgery on my foot and I was under the weather for a lot of days. I have a cast which I have scribbled **_GO JOTT!_** all over. **_GO JOTT!_**

* * *

I am unworthy to own X-Men. They belong to Stan Lee who belongs to his mother.

None of the movies are mine either.

* * *

The final chapter of 'the seatbelt sign should be on at all times' called 'Doritos, Anyone?'

* * *

"Kata, Kristen, and Kiara. Interesting choice of names, Ororo" acknowledged Jean.

"I didn't name all of them" responded the weather witch, "I named one, and Logan and X23 named the others."

"Which one did you name?" asked Emma.

The three new mothers were sitting in the common room of the Xavier Mansion. They're husbands had gone out with the babies to give them a day to rest. The rest of the mansion's female population thought that is was a good idea and therefore shooed their own boyfriends, best friends, and brothers out of the house for the day.

"I named Kiara. It's an African name that was common among my people."

"Interesting" commented Rachel as she walked into the room with Kitty and X23.

"Who named Kata?" asked Shadowcat.

"That was Logan" X23 responded for her. "He said it's Japanese for a fighting form"

"Kid's gonna love that…" muttered Betsy as she walked in with chip bowls and popcorn.

"So that means that you named Kristen. Right, X?"

"Yeah. Like the actress Kristen Dunst"

"I didn't know that you liked Kristen Dunst" said Ororo to her adopted daughter.

"I don't" she responded. "I just thought the baby looked like her."

The women laughed.

Rachel and Kitty entered a few minutes later with pizza and chips which she handed out among the gathered women.

"Did I tell you who I talked to the other night?" Kitty asked Jean.

"No. Who?"

"Rahne. It turns out that while you guys were missing, Jamie got her pregnant and she's going to have a boy in 1 week."

Jean gawked.

"What? So soon?"

"Well, she is part dog" supplied Rachel.

"You hear that ladies?" Betsy turned to Ororo and Emma. "Your girls already have a potential boyfriend!"

"Don't even go there, Braddock" muttered Emma.

The rest of the women laughed.

Just then, the 3 Stepford Cukoos entered the room followed soon after by Moonstar, Karma, and a multitude of female students.

The students talked among themselves about random things (a/n: Not the game. Literally random things) from boys to fashion to mutant powers while the teachers and staff discussed school related material.

After about 20 minutes, Rachel stood up and cleared her throat. The girls were silent.

"Ahem…Ladies and…well…Gentle-Ladies!" The girls giggled.

"Today, on our first annual 'Spend a Day without Guys Day', our movie choices are…drum roll please!"

The girls and women did multiple drum rolls on their thighs.

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" She held up the movie and the girls went wild.

"Ocean's Twelve!" Another roar of approval.

"The Notebook!" A similar response.

"Spiderman 2!" Some students began chanting "Tobey! Tobey! Tobey!" with the cheers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!" she held up the final movie, squinted at the title, shrugged her shoulders and threw it behind her. She went to the movie cabinet and picked out another movie.

"And, the favorite classic, The Princess Bride!" Another wave of cheers erupted, its loudest voices being that of the teachers.

"Now" she announced, "I will take a mental poll to see which movie you wish to see first"

She closed her eyes and most of the students did likewise to project their thoughts to her.

She opened her eyes and announced the winner.

"Our ladies say…Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Two different chants erupted. Half of the girls chanted "Orli! Orli! Orli!" and the other half chanted "Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!"

Jean was the only one who wasn't joining in. She sat there, biting her lip and contemplating what to do.

The food began being passed around and she somehow ended up holding the bowl of Doritos. Her mouth watered but she didn't take anything.

Rachel sat down next to her and popped in the movie with her powers. She looked over to her mother.

"Mom? Are you OK?" she asked.

Jean looked at the bowl of Doritos, then at the Johnny Depp movie, then at Emma who was shooing some girls out of the way so that she could see the movie. Jean had to hide a smile.

"No, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go to my room. Can you check up on me when the movie's over?"

Rachel looked a bit disappointed but nodded.

Emma overheard Jean and turned to look at her as she got up and walked away.

"Hum, your loss" she said to her while turning back to the movie.

Jean smiled to herself as she heard Emma's comment.

_Not entirely_

* * *

Not the longest chapter, I know, but I hope I ended it well. If you didn't read the first chapter, then you won't get the ending of this one.

Don't be disappointed though. I have good news! I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico (which isn't mine either)!

Ok, not really, but I do have good news! Drum roll please!

**_(buda buda buda buda buda buda buda buda buda buda pish!)_**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

That's right! The story of Jessica, Emily, Kristen, Kiara, and Kata is to be continued in the sequel to **"The Seatbelt Sign Should Be On At All Times"** to be called **"The Grandchildren of the Atom"** You'll get to see the return of the X-babies in this story plus the addition of other X-children like Rahne and Jamie's boy. Yeah, I know it's been done, but you've never seen it like this!

It'll probably come out when I have **On the Outside of Eden** on a roll. Be sure to look out for it!

* * *

One last thing before I finish: the naming of Ororo's babies. Kiara is the name of Simba's daughter in The Lion King II, Kata is indeed Japanese for a fighting form (I know because I do martial arts), and Kristen is the name of my Confirmation godmother.

* * *

That's my story! Thanks for tuning in!

Strayphoenix, over and out!


End file.
